Eternal Love
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: she swore to love him for eternity from the first time she laid eyes on his handsome face and cute puppy all those years ago at their first chunin exams … and eternal love is what she gives him FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! sry about the 4th chapter mixup its fix
1. Prologue

Eternal Love

DG32173

Sarah: this is gonna be an interesting fanfic to write, and probably a rather suspenseful one to read. I don't own the Naruto anime, manga, or cast. Thank you. Hope ya'll like.

_**SUMMARY**_

He was late. He was never late, ever. But he was late. So she is sent with a group to find him. She would gladly follow him to the grave just to stay with him. Her soul would always love his. She would always find him in any reincarnation. Always, because she swore to love him for eternity from the first time she laid eyes on his handsome face and cute puppy all those years ago at their first chunin exams … and eternal love is what she gives him … **(Kiba/Saku)**

_**OTHER PAIRINGS**_

Kakashi/Shizune; Naruto/Temari; OC/Anko; Shikamaru/Ino Neji/Kin; Sasuke/Tenten; Shino/Hinata; Asuma/Kurenai; Gaara/OC; Kankuro/OC

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory, reading or writing something, etc. **(you'll figure it out)**

_Scene change in memory_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_Inu:_ dog

_Kunoichi: _female ninja

_Shinobi:_ ninja

* * *

Prologue

"KIBA!" Sakura screams brokenly as she holds his lifeless body to her chest. Akamaru is beside her, whining his own pain. Sakura sobs into the large inu's fur. "No!" she sobs. "No! He can't be!" she sobs, holding her love's lifeless body closer to her. She sobs as she looks down at the bruised and bloody face of her husband. Her eyes stare at his eyelids, closed forever. Her eyes trail down to his lips, pale and cold from death. Her sobs grow louder and more frequent as she clutches him closer. She can sense how he died. He and his team had been ambushed and overwhelmed, then tortured before they were beaten to death. Not one part of any of the bodies surrounding the broken widow is free from bruise, blood, or broken bones.

"Kiba!" she screams again, burying her face in his blood-soak shirt. "Kiba!" she screams over and over, her voice becoming more and more broken each time she says his name.

Akamaru lies down beside his mistress and stares at his master's body. He whines pleadingly, trying to will his master back to life. But it is to no use; no matter how many times she screams his name nor how long he whines, Inuzuka Kiba won't be coming back to life.

Sakura looks at Akamaru after about two hours of screaming his name. "We can't live without him … can we?" she murmurs. Akamaru understands instantly what Sakura means and raises his large head to nod mournfully. "Then we won't, will we?" she whispers, her eyes holding only loss and pain. Akamaru shakes his big head. He would rather his mistress and he go to the afterlife to reunite with his master than to stay in this cruel world without him. The other nin with them had held back upon reaching the scene of massacre, but Sakura and Akamaru had raced to Kiba's body instantly. And they watched with pity and breaking hearts as the broken widow screams her love's name and their loyal inu whines mournfully for the loss of a single Anbu.

After a while, they had turned to figure out _how_ the ambush had succeeded. Kiba's senses were the best out there: sharp sight of a hawk, keen ears of a wolf, sense of smell of a dog, power of a charging rhino. _How_ could such a shinobi be ambushed and killed so brutally?

But their heads snap back to Sakura and Akamaru when they hear two thumps of falling bodies. Their eyes widen to see the three bodies: Sakura clutching Kiba tightly with a kunai in her heart, Akamaru laying his head on Kiba's back and curled around Sakura's body, his own heart pierced with a matching kunai. They gasp and run towards them, hoping against hope that they can save the two. But they are too late; the two broken spirits were gone long before their bodies hit the ground.

The nin find their hearts breaking. Sakura and Kiba hadn't even had a honeymoon yet and both were still virgins; he had to go on an important mission not even three hours after they said their vows just two weeks ago. And now their honeymoon will never come. And the story that will be told is a sad one. A young, strong shinobi and his team are ambushed, tortured, and brutally killed. The shinobi's young wife and loyal inu are sent with a team to find them when the team is late. The search team finds the murdered bodies and the young wife and loyal inu die of heartbreak and kunai to their already broken hearts. A sad tale of love and loss that will be relayed to those who loved the young shinobi, kunoichi, and inu the most. And this is a tale that will be passed down for generations to come.

* * *

Sarah: okay, a very sad prologue to a very long fic. And this isn't the end, people! This is only the beginning! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ……… okay, I'll shut up. Hope ya'll like future chapters! 


	2. Hatred

Eternal Love

DG32173

Sarah: okay! Here's chapter one of my exciting ficcy here! Hope ya'll enjoy! Okay, okay, so it's not exciting yet. But it will be by chapter ten! Hopefully… I mean, it will! Uh… I don't own anything to do with the Naruto series! I better go before my big mouth gets me in trouble!

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory, reading or writing something, etc. **(you'll figure it out)**

_Scene change in memory_

_**DESCRIPTIONS**_

_Kaz_

Name: Kazuo Haruno

Age: 16, same as Sakura

Height: 5'5"

Eye color: green, changes shade with moods

Hair color: ebony

Hair style: straight

Hair length: shoulders

Role in fic: Sakura's twin brother, older then her by ten minutes

_Aimee_

Name: Aimee Fujitaka

Age: 16

Height: 5'3

Eye color: blue

Hair color: green

Hair style: wavy

Hair length: shoulders

Role in fic: Gaara's girlfriend, Andrea's twin

_Andrea_

Name: Andrea Fujitaka

Age: 16

Height: 5'3

Eye color: blue

Hair color: chocolate

Hair style: wavy

Hair length: waist

Role in fic: Kankuro's girlfriend, Aimee's twin

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_Arrivederci:_ good bye _**Italian**_

_Busu:_ ugly woman _**very rude**_

_Gaishou:_ whore

_Gekisalda: _dramatist

_Kaijuu:_ monster

_Kikei:_ freak

_Narushisuto:_ egotist

_Panku:_ punk

_-sensei, sensei:_ teacher

_Teme:_ bastard

* * *

Chapter 1

Hatred

"TEME!"

"GAISHOU!"

"KIKEI!"

"GEKISALDA!"

"NARUSHISUTO!"

"BUSU!"

"YOU _SO_ DID NOT SAY THAT!"

"YES I DID! WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?"

In case you haven't figured out, two people are shouting obscenities at each other. A pink haired girl with furious emerald eyes is in a glaring match with a brunette boy with dark brown eyes and a red triangle tattoo on each cheek. Watching the two is an entire class of fellow genin, and their bemused teacher of course. One girl with long blond hair tied in a high ponytail and bright blue eyes turns to a blonde boy with cerulean eyes in the desk next to hers. "Twenty yen on Sakura," she says.

"Your on," he replies, grinning.

"Twenty yen that Jiraiya-sensei cuts in," another girl with brown hair tied up into two buns on either side of her head and bright brown eyes.

"Sakura! Kiba!" the teacher calls, obviously annoyed.

"Ugh," the boy mutters as he and the blonde girl pass twenty yen to the brunette. "That was a lucky guess, Tenten!" he says.

"Nah, he got that look in his eye that said he was gonna cut in just before I said it," she says, pocketing her winnings.

The pink-haired girl and the brown-haired boy turn to the teacher. "Yes Jiraiya-sensei?" they chorus, obviously aggravated that they didn't get to finish their yelling match. But _everyone_ knows that if they had continued, they would eventually bring fists and jutsus into the argument.

What, exactly, they were arguing about this time? Only they know. Ever since they first met, they have been at odds with each other and fight over the least of things, like the way her hair is styled or his tattoos or even each other's shoes if they just _happen_ to be wearing identical shoes on one day. And those are the largest of the small things they fight over. They also prank each other often. One day, Sakura had somehow changed the combination to Kiba's locker; all his homework, books, and notebooks were in it and he had detention for a _week!_ Kiba decided to repay the favor by stealing her favorite paints from her backpack and replacing them with chalk from the staff supplies closet. She got by with it somehow, though. Every time Sakura pranks Kiba, he gets in trouble. Every time he pranks her, though, she gets let off with a stern warning. Nobody's sure how that happens, but everyone knows Kiba just about strangles her every time. Then he'd get detention for trying to strangle a fellow student. Either way, he gets detention and she gets off with just a warning.

"I think you should take your arguments _off_ of school grounds," the teacher states, giving them a look that just dares them to contradict. They respond with sighs and return to their seats, on opposite sides of the room of course. Only an insane teacher would have them sit anywhere _near_ each other. It's hard enough to keep them from fighting from opposite sides of the room; they'd kill each other if they were any closer.

They _do_ continue their glaring match though. "So, what was the argument about _this_ time?" a boy with shoulder-length black hair and amused emerald eyes asks Sakura.

"Ugh! He stole my cell phone!" Sakura complains angrily. _"Why_ the hell did you become friends with that kaijuu, Kaz?"

Kaz pauses, not knowing how to answer her question without bringing on her wrath or the wrath of Kiba. Both genin are well-known for their formidable wrath when angered. Mostly, their wrath is focused on each other. "Well, he's usually a nice guy," he says uneasily, knowing his twin won't like what he says. "I don't get why you two are always fighting though."

Sakura glowers at him. "That _thing_ is not human! Nor nice!" she growls, pointing towards Kiba.

The blonde girl speaks up. "Well, Kiba-san _is_ usually a good guy. Except when you two are in the same room…," she says., trailing off as the glare is turned on her.

"_Ino!"_ Sakura whines. "You're supposed to back me up!"

"I am?" Ino asks, confused.

"Well _duh!_ You're my best friend! Not his!" Sakura exclaims.

Across the room

Kiba smirks at how frustrated Sakura is getting with her brother and best friend. His senses are traits of a _long_ line of Inuzuka and he can hear each word perfectly. "What's up, Kiba-kun?" asks one of his best friends, a guy with silver hair and mix-matched eyes. A dark clothe mask hides his face from nose down. His right eye is a smoky grey color and his left has a vertical scar over it and is the red of the sharingan, a bloodline trait of the Uchiha clan. The only way someone _outside_ of the Uchiha clan can gain a sharingan is to touch the blood of a dead or dying Uchiha. The guy's best friend had been an Uchiha but had been fatally injured during a raid on the village.

"The busu is whining about Ino-chan and Kaz-kun not being on her side of something. Can't figure out what, though," Kiba says, shrugging his shoulders. "So, Kakashi-kun, have you finished the literature homework? It's a breeze!" Kiba says, grinning.

"Yeah, it was almost too easy," Kakashi replies, grinning back. The two boys get to talking about homework, sports, and other topics.

With Sakura at lunch

Sakura warily examines the gray blob on her tray. She timidly pokes it with a spoon. The spoon digs in slightly, then the blob jiggles like Jell-O. "What _is_ this?" she asks Ino.

The blonde girl shrugs. "Dunno. I do know that cafeteria food here is usually inedible. Surprising the intuition fees and expectations are so high yet the cafeteria food is harmful to your health. I heard that some poor guy got put in the hospital because of the food," she replies.

Sakura gets a mischievous gleam in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. Kaz sighs. "Do _not_ use the cafeteria food on Kiba," he says.

Sakura sighs and pouts. "Man! You're no fun, Kaz!" she says in annoyance.

"I disagree," a smug voice says. Sakura glares at the boy who sits beside her brother on the opposite side of the large table from her.

"No one's asking you, kaijuu!" she exclaims angrily.

Kiba smirks. "Who cares, busu?" he says.

Sakura glares heatedly at him. "At least I ain't a narushisuto panku!" she says angrily.

"Hey, hey! No fighting at the lunch table!" another voice says in as a silver-haired genin sits down with them, to Sakura's left. "Jiraiya-sensei is a lunchroom monitor today! Don't want him catching you guys fighting _again."_

"Hey Kakashi-kun," Sakura greets enthusiastically.

"They were fighting _again?"_ a feminine voice asks. Sakura looks behind Kakashi to see two of her other best friends: Aimee and Andrea Fujitaka.

"Heyla Aimee-chan, Andrea-chan!" she says cheerily.

Kiba rolls his eyes. "You dyed your hair _again,_ Aimee-chan?" he asks.

"Yup!" Aimee chirps, sitting beside Kakashi. "I got bored of blue," she says laughing.

"You never can keep a hair color for more than a week, can you?" a monotonous voice asks.

"Gaara-koi!" Aimee yells, jumping up from her seat to hug the redhead. He just rolls his eyes and accepts the hug.

Kiba looks confused while Sakura laughs. "I _still_ can't believe you two got together! You're total opposites!" she giggles.

Aimee sticks her tongue out at Sakura while Gaara smirks. "We've been dating two weeks now! Live with it!" Aimee says, sitting down. Gaara sits beside her and Andrea sits beside Gaara. Another boy with face paint and a black hoodie sits beside Andrea.

"Kanky-kun!" Andrea shrieks, jumping into the boy's lap.

Kankuro twitches at the nickname and wraps his arms around Andrea's waist. "Don't call me that," he mutters.

Sakura busts out laughing, _"Kanky-_kun?" she giggles. "When did _you_ two get together?" she asks.

Kankuro blushes slightly, thankfully no one notices thanks to Andrea's long hair and his face paint. Andrea sweatdrops. "Who said we're together?" Andrea asks. "Can't friends greet each other with nicknames without people assuming your together?" she demands.

Sakura smirks. "Yeah, but they don't jump into each other's lap the second one sits down," she says, before busting out laughing again.

Kiba smirks. "For once, the busu is right," he says.

Sakura stands up, reaches across the table, and smacks Kiba's head. "Don't call me that, kaijuu!" she yells.

"Aww, how cute! They got nicknames for each other!" Andrea squeals. Kankuro winces since her mouth is close to his ears.

"DO NOT!" the two yell at the same time. This draws the attention of every student, and the lunch monitors, in the cafeteria.

Ignoring the looks, Sakura and Kiba start yelling insults at each other. Kakashi and Anko lean away from Sakura while Kaz and Tenten lean away from Kiba so as to save their hearing. Then they notice the principle, Tsunade, angrily heading their way and Kiba and Sakura's tablemates pull back away from the table. Kiba and Sakura don't realize this and continue insulting and cursing at each other, and in more languages than just Japanese. The two are pretty fluent in French, Spanish, and Italian, not counting their native language.

"INUZUKA AND HARUNO!" Tsunade roars.

Kiba and Sakura instantly stop insulting each other and sink down in their seats, embarrassed to have to be yelled at by the normally calm principal. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" they ask in unison.

"MY OFFICE! NOW!" she yells. The two sigh and leave their table to follow the woman out of the cafeteria. As soon as the doors close behind them, the cafeteria is abuzz with curiosity. All the students wonder _what_ Tsunade is going to do to the two. She has _never_ yelled at any student like she just did at those two. And she _never_ ordered _any_ student to her office, so they are definitely in trouble.

At the table Kiba and Sakura had recently vacated, their friends are talking about the scenario that just happened. "Oh man, they're in big trouble," Kankuro says.

The others nod. "I've never seen Tsunade-sama _that_ mad before," Kakashi says.

"I hope they learn their lesson," Kaz sighs. "We _warned_ them not to argue on school grounds and yet they do it _all_ the time."

The rest of the students at the table laugh in agreement. All of them have warned the two multiple times not to fight on school grounds, but the warnings have been ignored and pushed aside. So now, they are taking punishment for their actions.

* * *

Sarah: okay, next chapter will be about the punishment. Arrivederci! REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Punishment: Pure Torture

Eternal Love

DG32173

Sarah: so, here's chapter 2. Hope ya'll like it! Please read AND REVIEW! I _do_ accept anonymous reviews, ya'll, so that's _not_ an excuse to not review.

Kakashi: sorry I'm late, there was this kitten in the road and I …

Sarah: just give the disclaimer, please.

Kakashi: **(sigh)** she doesn't own the Naruto series.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory, reading, or writing something, etc. **(you'll figure it out)**

_Scene change in memory_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_Baka:_ stupid, idiot, moron

* * *

Chapter 2

Punishment: Pure Torture

Tsunade glares at the two students sitting across from her as they fidget in their seats. Kiba and Sakura don't _dare_ talk to each other _or_ Tsunade. At last, Tsunade sighs. "I've received reports everyday from at least _three_ of your teachers that you two start fighting every time you are given the chance to. You've been warned time after time _not_ to fight on school grounds. And yet you both argue and fight the second your given the smallest chance to. You've been given more chances than most of the other students have in the history if this academy, but you screw up each chance by fighting and arguing," she states. "It's time for you two to get punished for it."

They gasp and stare at her in shock. "But Tsunade-sama!" Sakura gasps.

"Tsunade-sama!" Kiba starts.

"SILENCE!" the older woman roars. They instantly quiet down. Then Tsunade smirks. "I'd like an essay from each of you."

"Just an essay?" Sakura asks, dubious of that simple punishment.

"That'd be easy!" Kiba says. "So what's the topic?"

Tsunade's smirk turns into a malicious grin. "You have to write an essay on each other. And I want it at _least_ five pages long, front and back, single-spaced," she informs them.

Sakura and Kiba find their eyes wide and jaws dropped. "What?!" they chorus in dismay.

"That means you have to get to know each other rather well," Tsunade continues, her grin now more sadistic than malicious. "And I want it in by the time we get back from winter break. Meaning you two have the remainder of this semester, two months, and winter break to get to know each other _and_ write the essay about each other. You're dismissed. Go to class."

With that, Tsunade practically shoves the two genin out of her office and into the hall. Sakura and Kiba glare at each other and start cursing whatever deity decided to place this torture on them. Not only are they stuck with each other in every class, stuck living just three houses away from each other, and stuck in the same bus seat because of the dumb bus driver's idea of 'we need people to get along on this bus so you have to sit where I tell you to sit'. No, that's not enough, is it? Now they have to be stuck "getting to know each other" for this stupid essay that their baka principal forced on them as punishment.

They stay on opposite sides of the halls as they head to class. Sakura slams the classroom door open and storms to her seat in the back. Kiba stomps in, slams the door shut again, and stomps to his seat. 'Poor door,' several kids think. 'It didn't do anything to them.' Neither their teacher nor their classmates dare ask why they're so mad. Knowing these two, it will only lead to trouble. But their friends make a note to drill them about it later … when they've calmed down a bit. Even with _those_ two, it's not everyday you get a door-slamming-angry student in Konoha Ninja Academy. Let alone _two_ door-slamming-angry students.

After school, Sakura's house

"So why were you and Kiba-kun so pissed in class today?" Kaz asks his twin, lounging on her bed with his head hanging off the foot of it and his feet off one side. Kaz and Sakura never really care if its their bed they mess up or their twin's.

"Baka Tsunade-sama decided our 'punishment' is to write a five page essay…," Sakura starts.

"Now that's not so bad," Ino interrupts.

Sakura merely glares at her before she continues. "… On each other."

"Now _that's_ bad," Tenten says.

"No shit, Sherlock," Sakura snaps.

"Tsunade-sama might as well put a snowflake in hell and tell it _not_ to melt," Kaz mutters.

"Or tell Jiraiya-sensei not to peep on the girls locker room," Hinata giggles.

That brings out a laugh in all five genin in Sakura's bedroom. "I think a snowflake would stand a better chance in hell than the odds of getting Jiraiya-sensei to _not_ peep on naked girls anywhere!" Kaz laughs.

"So true," Sakura agrees, grinning. "And he just calls it 'research' for his next book."

"Did you guys know Jiraiya-sensei is the author of that disgusting 'Come Come Paradise' book series Kakashi-kun is so fond of?" Tenten asks curiously.

"EEEWWWWWW!!" Sakura, Hinata, Ino, _and_ Kaz exclaim.

"I knew he was a dirty old man but I didn't know he's _that_ dirty!" Sakura cries out, scrunching up her face in absolute disgust. "And someone should burn those books Kakashi-kun has. We're _far_ too young to be reading them!"

"_Tsunade-sama_ is too young to be reading them," Kaz corrects. "Have you even seen glimpses of what's _inside_ those books?"

"No, and I never ever want to!" Tenten says, obviously grossed out. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata nod emphatically in agreement.

"Kakashi-kun tried showing them to me once and I pulled out a lighter. I told him if he tries showing them to me again, I'll burn 'em all up. So he stopped," Kaz informs them, shuddering. "I caught a few glimpses of the pictures though, and had nightmares for a month!"

"So _that's_ why you wanted to sleep in here with me a while back," Sakura says. Kaz nods an affirmative.

The five friends continue on to other, 'safer' topics; forgetting all about the essay about Kiba that Sakura is supposed to do.

* * *

Sarah: well, that's not the ending of this chapter that I had intended on, but I think this is better than the one I had wanted. REVIEW! 


	4. Traditions and Guests

Eternal Love

DG32173

Sarah: chapter 3 of this fic is here! Yay! I hope ya'll enjoy! And sorry about the mix-up of the chapters. I wasn't really paying attention to the update and put a different story as this chapter. So sorry!

Sakura: Sarah-chan doesn't own Naruto-baka's series.

Naruto: **(pouting)**

Sarah: oh, Sakura-chan, be nice to Naruto-kun. He's smarter than you give him credit for. And very cute to boot!

Naruto: **(grins at Sarah, blushing slightly at compliment)**

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory, reading, or writing something, etc. **(you'll figure it out)**

_Scene change in memory_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_Busu:_ ugly woman _**very rude**_

_Hai:_ yes

_Kikei:_ freak

* * *

Chapter 3

Traditions and Guests

The Inuzuka and Haruno families have been close friends for centuries, and have developed many traditions together. One such tradition is for the families to get the last week of November and the first week of December off for _every_ member of both families. They take the two weeks to go to a mountain manor the families co-own in the northern reaches of Fire Country, to experience the parts of winter that Konoha rarely sees: snow, ice, and the fun you can have with those two elements.

Tomorrow morning, they will be leaving for the manor before dawn. So today they are packing "last-minute items". That's basically everything that isn't tied down or too big to go in suitcases, duffle bags, trunks, and huge bags. One would think that they are _moving_ to the mountains for good every time a trip comes up. And half the stuff is left up there for the next vacation.

Sakura just finished stuffing the last of her clothes in her last suitcase and is sitting on it so she can zip it shut when a knock comes on the door. "Who is it?" she yells, wrestling with the zipper.

"Came to see if ya needed any help, sis," Kaz says, entering the room.

"Hai. Stupid zipper won't zip," she mutters, struggling to pull the zipper the last few inches shut, where she'll use a lock to hold the two zippers together to keep the suitcase closed.

"Lemme," Kaz says, batting his sister's hands away. He quickly, and with just a little effort, zips the suitcase shut and holds the zippers together so his sister can lock them together.

"Thanks," she gasps as they carry the last of their heavy suitcases downstairs to put in the back of the u-haul the Haruno family had bought for the many trips they, and the Inuzuka family, go on together throughout the year. The Haruno's and the Inuzuka's are among the oldest ninja families in Konoha. Others include the Uzumaki's, Uchiha's, Hatake's, Yamanaka's, Nara's, Aburame's, Akimichi's, Mitarashi's, Sarutobi's, Shiranui's, Hyuuga's, and so on. There are so many of them that it would take a week to list them all. But they are _all_ ninja families that date back several millennia. And as such, they all have a good bit of fortune behind their powerful names.

"Not a prob," Kaz says, grinning at her as he jams the suitcases in the already stuffed u-haul.

"Well, well, finally finished packing, busu?" a cocky voice says from behind them.

Sakura bristles and whirls around to slap Kiba, but he catches her wrist easily. "Go to hell, kikei," she growls, jerking her wrist out of his hand. "EWWW! Kikei germs!" she whines, rubbing her wrist with a sanitizing wipe, causing both boys to roll their eyes.

He smirks. "Been there, it's nice this time of year," he eggs her on.

Kaz sighs. 'Not _again,'_ he thinks. 'Can't they go one _hour_ together without fighting? No, I guess that's too much to hope for.' Kaz smirks. As he remembers something. "Oh, I'm sure you two will love this trip; it'll help you two on those _essays_ Tsunade-sama wanted," he says knowingly.

Sakura and Kiba glare death on the poor Haruno boy. But he takes it in stride; he's received worse looks from them before. Neither his sister nor his best friend have _ever_ laid a hand on him in an angry manner, so he's not scared of them one bit. Actually, the only people they touch when angry are each other. 'Huh, interesting thought…,' Kaz thinks, his smirk growing a bit more at the thought. 'Better defuse the situation now and think on that later, though. … oh shit. Not a ninja fight! Ugh, ma's gonna kill me if I let this continue! Both ma's!'

The Haruno and Inuzuka children always thought of both parents as their own parents, calling each others moms 'ma' and each others dads 'dad'. It's been that way for centuries, from back when the first Inuzuka and Haruno friendship came into being. Nobody in all Konoha dares to tell Sakura and Kiba that they are _named_ after those first two friends. That's because the first Sakura and Kiba had married each other young, but never got a honeymoon because the first Kiba had to go on a mission just hours after their wedding. And he died returning from that mission; she killed her self and their dog to ease both their grief, though that did nothing for their families, friends, or colleagues. But that's beside the point.

Kaz sighs and lets out a very loud, very sharp, very piercing whistle. Both his sister and his best friend have excellent hearing. And they _hate_ it when he whistles _that_ whistle. They clutch their ears in pain and send him such looks that, if looks were able to kill, he'd be dead a thousand times over. But he doesn't even flinch under the deep hate in the looks.

"Ma H and Ma I would be pissed if I let you two start a ninja fight," he says calmly. The Haruno and Inuzuka children had taken to calling the Haruno parents Ma H and Dad H while calling the Inuzuka parents Ma I and Dad I to signify which of the two they are talking about. It had gotten rather confusing before they started that.

Sakura huffs and turns to glare down the road. Then she suddenly smiles brightly at something she sees. "Shikamaru-kun! Ino-chan! What are you two doing out here? Don't you live on the other side of town or something?" she calls. Kaz and Kiba turn to see the two genin walking toward them. Well, Ino is walking and dragging Shikamaru, who's holding some suitcases.

Ino grins. "Sakura-chan! You won't believe what happened!" she yells just as loudly as Sakura had.

"What?!" Sakura yells, running down the road to greet her friends.

"Tsunade-sama decided to let school out until after the winter holidays!" Ino screeches.

Sakura screeches in joy. Shikamaru just winces at all the shrieking so near to him. "NO WAY!" Sakura screams. "That means you guys can come with us! I'll go ask ma!" she says, starting to run down the street to the Inuzuka household, where both mothers are keeping an eye on the packing.

"NOT WITHOUT US!" several voices yell. The gathered genin turn to see the rest of their friends running towards them. All the boys are stuck dragging huge trolleys holding _all _of the luggage.

Sakura lets out a loud whoop of joy. For the first time in a very long time, all of her friends get to come with her on a trip out of Konoha. She races like lightning down the road to the Inuzuka household to get permission from her and Kiba's mothers. And the women agree that it would be a great idea to invite all their kids' friends on the vacation. After all, the mountain manor has _way_ more than enough room for _seven_ huge families.

Of course, Sakura's mom makes her dad go _buy_ another u-haul for all the extra baggage. By the time all the baggage is loaded in the _six_ u-hauls, it's after nine at night and everyone heads to bed since they have to get up really early in the morning. All the genin students are sleeping over in Sakura's living room, including Kiba. But none of them get to sleep until after three in the morning, being so excited and talkative about the big trip coming up tomorrow.

* * *

Sarah: well, that's it for chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up eventually. And don't rush me. I don't write good when rushed. 


End file.
